


Entries From The Royal Scientist

by A_Festive_Scarecrow



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Decisions, Bad Ending, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Blood and Injury, But Wait It’s Not Very Bad Torture I’m Not Graphic I Promise, F/M, Fictional, Found Family, Gaster Experiments, Gaster does some bad stuff, Handplates-Ish?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Mythology References, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Orphans, Other, Pollution - Freeform, Some Humor, Torture, Undertale Spoilers, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Festive_Scarecrow/pseuds/A_Festive_Scarecrow
Summary: Gaster recollects the events of his life and his exploitive experimentation. As Gaster’s life unwinds and goes through upheaval, he documents his decent into madness via voice recordings.... He’s also full of himself.
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr & W. D. Gaster, Chara & Asriel, Oc & Sans & Undyne & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Chara & Asriel, W. D. Gaster & Human Souls (Undertale), W. D. Gaster & Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster & Other(s), W. D. Gaster & Papyrus, W. D. Gaster & Papyrus & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Sans, W. D. Gaster & Undyne, W. D. Gaster/Original Character(s), W. D. Gaster/Original Female Character(s), W. D. Gaster/The Riverperson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Entry Number One - Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> There are ocs and lore I’ve made, this is an original story, but I try to stick as close to cannon or as I can to what is probable. We don’t know anything about Gaster, technically. So take with this what you will. You can contribute ideas and I will add them to the story!

I ponder warily this night. What is in a scripted introduction?

Ah…

Nothing I suppose if it is never to be heard.

King Asgore requested that I document everything I conduct within my new Royal Scientist role. It is a long time coming. I do not understand why he only now wants documentation of such matters. I suppose since only I will ever heard them, I will use them to document my momentous ventures to keep myself from insanity.

Hello.

I am Doctor W.D…

No, I suppose I should not talk about myself much more, as such a lengthy topic would span many more recordings.

Instead, I will discuss my family. And my purpose.

There used to be many skeletons on the surface, until the Great War destroyed them. They destroyed my dear sister, who saved many monsters attempting to flee into the underground.

I miss her dearly, but I have many momentos.

Upon being alone in this labyrinth, it did not take me long to find a subject to spend time with. In laymen’s terms, a friend. She calls herself, The Riverperson. But that is not her name. She is peculiar and perplexed me daily, but there is no one I trust or confide in more. I love her like a sister. I would be nothing without her friendship.

When I was graduating my education, I had the pleasure of running into my wife. Well, she wasn’t my wife at the time, and if I ran into her much harder, she might not be today. She brightens everything in my life with a rosy tint that I can only hope to match. This is why she has inspired me.

Imagine, a power source that could effectively run the entire underground. A massive undertaking, perhaps, but the compounds and metal needed are easily accessible by compressing the natural elements found in this hellscape with the natural heat found in Hotland. I will create this, for the benefit of monster kind.

In short, this engine of shorts will be built above the lava of Hotland. To keep from overheating, ice and water will be sent from the river to cool my creation. This steam will in turn generate electricity and magic- enough to power many worlds greater than we can possibly imagine!

This untold power is a risk. But it is a risk we need for the advancement and betterment of our society underground. I will be on site as long as I can with my team of scientists. Our brilliant minds will not be stumped by this grand feet.

This power source will benefit everyone for centuries to come. Infinitely perhaps.

They will all know my name.


	2. Entry Number Two - The CORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaster uses a lot of words to make himself feel smarter I guess

The concept of Love is very vague and misleading.

I suppose that’s a good place to introduce our topics today.

Although emotions are not tangible or worth study, these emotions express themselves whether you want to or not. But why is Love a thing? The Love you feel for a creation is different than a child. The Love for a spouse is different for a friend. Why is our vernacular so limited to where we can’t distinguish the Love we feel for different people with a different name? Love. I prefer the concept of Level of Violence.

...I should redact that. After looking in a dictionary I now know the terms I was looking for are the eight types of Love defined as things such as Philia and Storge. I still think these are loosely defined if at all. Afterall, they have no Love for discovery! Or passion for creation! The desire and drive to develop something to finality, to finish a cause you started.

I have finished the CORE. It took much longer than expected. I should have thought as much, considering we have uneducated monsters in construction. I have created a smaller lab in the Snowdin forest that is closer to home. That way, I don’t have to travel to Hotland all the time for work. I hate Hotland. It’s impossible to travel through. Someone should invent conveyors or elevators perhaps…

The CORE is supplying electricity and magic to the underground, fueled off of the River’s force. The Riverpersons and some conservationists weren’t pleased, but I have not damaged the river, nor do I intend to. I know her life is connected to the River’s health directly.

Opening day was a disaster. Seismic tremors erupted from the unnatural flow of lava through the magma chambers. This managed to onset my wife’s contractions. But I was unable to be there for the birth of my son, because I had become horribly disfigured in an accident with the CORE.

She says it’s not a big deal. She says that as long as it does not affect my bodily functions or magic I’m fine.

But I can only look in the mirror and see what a failure it was. Still, the CORE is working now, and monsters are praising it as a miracle. Was it worth missing the birth of my son though…? Sometimes science feels like a curse. I only hope that he will be able to look at me, and know that he is the miracle in my eyes.

I am not prepared to be a father.

But I suppose we are never prepared to Love, are we?


End file.
